


Lilacs and Old Books

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Inn Between (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, They’re just, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Two men in their own little world
Relationships: Sterling Whitetower/Meltyre (Inn Between)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Lilacs and Old Books

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Inn Between discord and the lateness of the hour

Meltyre’s heart was beating steadily beneath Sterling’s palm, his hands for once not trembling as he looked up at him with those irresistible doe eyes, his bottom lip held captive between his teeth. He was beautiful, and tonight he’d allowed Sterling the great honor of sharing a bed with him. Nothing quite so unseemly as the sentence would suggest, as absolutely nothing unscrupulous would be happening. It was simply the two of them, lying entwined together in the soft light of the half-formed moon, their fingers laced together over Meltyre’s heart, bared to him freely without a scratchy robe to separate skin from skin. It was an unfathomable gift, one Sterling had treasured from the moment Meltyre had slid shyly under the covers with him.

Meltyre was warm in his arms, warm and small and fitting absolutely perfectly against him. Like he was made to nestle right there, safe in Sterling’s arms, his curly hair tickling his chin and filling his nose with the scent of lilacs and old books. Sterling felt his own heart beat faster when Meltyre snuggled deeper into his embrace, displaying nothing but utter trust in him. It made his chest ache to think of what a fool he’d been when they first met, what an arrogant ponce he’d acted, dismissing this marvelous man so easily. Not knowing that he would soon become the most important person in the world to him, more than life, more than air, more than the very stars themselves.

“I can hear you thinking.” Meltyre murmured, soft and low and lacking any anxious trembling, the way he only spoke when be truly felt safe. Sterling felt himself smiling in response, briefly lifting their hands to press a loving kiss to Meltyre’s knuckles.

“Apologies, Meltyre.” he murmured, unable to repress a warm smile, “I was simply enraptured by your beauty, distracted by my indescribable love for you. My dear, you shine brighter than the moon.”

“Flirt.” Meltyre chuckled, his face darkening adorably, and Sterling couldn’t help but lift his free hand to cup his face, brushing a thumb just under a dark eye. The idea that he was allowed to kiss Meltyre was still new to him, having spent so long thinking of it as an unattainable fantasy, but tonight he leaned forward without hesitation, pressing his lips to Meltyre’s with chaste adoration. Meltyre melted against him, pressing closer, and Sterling could feel against his palm how his heart rate sped up. How was it that even his most mundane of actions managed to charm Sterling? How was it that even one smile from Meltyre could brighten even the gloomiest of days?

“Meltyre.” he said softly, and Meltyre made a noise of attentiveness even as his eyes slid shut, clearly reluctant to pull away from Sterling’s lips. It made his heart sing, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Meltyre echoed against his mouth, squeezing the hand above his heart as he smiled into the kiss. Sterling slipped an arm around his waist to pull him still closer, burrowing the two of them deeper into the warmth of the blankets. Sterling slowly pulled away from the kiss, and Meltyre immediately buried his face in the junction of his neck with a sound of contentment. Charmed, Sterling pressed his face into Meltyre’s hair, inhaling deeply to take in as much of the beloved scent as possible. 

“You really like my hair, huh?” Meltyre mumbled, yawning cutely, and Sterling chuckled fondly.

“No more than you seem to like mine.” he murmured, and as if reminded of how much he adored said hair, Meltyre slipped his free hand behind him to sink his dextrous fingers into Sterling’s raven locks.

“Yours is different.” he grumbled affectionately, fingers gentle and easy as they carded through his hair, making Sterling melt with a small noise, “Yours is all silky and long. And pretty. Smells sweet too, like... apples.”

“And yours is soft as a cloud.” Sterling murmured in response, even as Meltyre’s ministrations lulled him towards drowsiness, “Fluffy and soft and downy, like pure sunlight.” Meltyre smiled against him, and Sterling could feel the way his face warmed.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” he yawned, and Sterling pressed an affectionate kiss to his head, feeling warm and sleepy and content.

“Few things make sense,” he sighed happily, “when one is in love. Don’t worry about it. Sleep, Meltyre. I am not going anywhere.”

“Nor am I.” Meltyre kissed his shoulder and settled in with a content sigh, “Until you ask me to.”

“Which will never happen.” Sterling gave him a brief squeeze, tangling their legs together, “Not if my life depended on it.”

“Please Sterling, it’s too late at night for dramatic declarations.” Meltyre teased, though his voice was quiet and slow with drowsiness, filling the air between them like sweet syrup, and Sterling chuckled.

“Sleep, Meltyre.” he yawned, kissing him one more time before settling in, “I’m not going anywhere.” Meltyre’s breath soon evened out, and Sterling was gifted with an armful of sleeping wizard. He held sleep at bay a little longer, just watching Meltyre through drowsy, lidded eyes. His face was surely a sight to behold, soft and sappy and utterly besotted, but there was no one around to judge him for it. He was safe here, he and his wizard safe and warm in their own little world.

Eventually, sleep claimed him as well, and his dreams were filled with warm sunlight and freckles like stars, saturated with the scent of lilacs and old books. 


End file.
